Deadly Heart
by Mika1
Summary: Bradx? Brad wants to be with Schuldig, but he doesn't seem interested. Bad?(Angst, Suicide attempts, OOC?, should I make this a series?) R&R! ^_^


Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or its characters. So there ;p  
  
Notes on Fic: Shonen-ai(Maybe yaoi *shrug*), sap, Brad+Schu, angst  
  
Comments: Brad wants Schuldig, Schuldig doesn't seem to be interested. Bad? ^_^  
Thoughts are in //...//  
  
----------------------  
Deadly Heart  
----------------------  
  
Behind closed office doors a black haired man sits. His arm's moving in a rythmic form as he stamps  
papers for the day's later meeting. Which he isn't looking forward to. A stupid subject it's on. He  
stamps another paper before leaning back in his chair and placing a hand to his forehead. Crisp words  
slipping from his mouth almost silently, "No Sharing Bathrooms, what a stupid topic."  
  
He rubs his face and lifts up his glasses to reach beneith them. A sigh excapes his mouth. So much  
had been on his mind lately. Not just work issues, those are a totally different matter, but personal issues,  
Brad Crawford wasn't used to.  
  
//Since when have I been suceptable to love? I'm supposed to be a cold hearted bastard, not a teddy  
bear for hugging.// He looks over to the clock, wondering when his usual crush, if you could call it that,  
it was more than a crush and he knew it, would wander in to so called 'bug him'. But the firey haired  
German didn't bother him anymore, he kept him compy. Made him smile.. laugh.  
  
//Dammit..//  
  
The man grunted and shuffled his papers into a neat pile. He stood and strolled over to the filing  
cabinet. Only to he stopped in mid-step as he felt the presence of his German love grace his office's  
small space.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder, just to be greeted by a smirking face and green eyes.. about three inches  
from his own. "Nnn, hello Schu schu," he murmured. Only to get a frown in return. "I thought I told you  
not to call me that anymore," Schuldig answered, adding in a few moments later, "Craw-roach."  
Brad frowned at the comment and turned away and back tot he cabinet. Opening a drawer and placing   
the papers in.  
  
Schuldig smirked and graced over to Brad's desk, plopping himself onto it and crossing his legs cutely.  
  
"Glad to see me, Craw-roach?" He cooed.  
"Don't call me that, Schuldig."  
Schuldig frowned and thought of a good comeback for a moment. Ever since the day Farfellow decided  
to give him a 'hair-cut' for calling him a psycho, he's had a loss for words. "You call me Schu schu, so I  
can call you craw-roach." Brad chuckled at the rather childish comeback and turned to the one he loved  
so much.  
  
Insted of saying something smart to show his supiriority, he just gazed at the long figure planted nicely  
on his wooden desk. //beautiful.// He thought, then tilted his head, taking a glance at him from another  
angle. //You have no idea how much I want you.//  
  
Yes, he did love the German. Very much so. He wanted to be close to him.  
  
He stood for a moment, soaking in all the German's features. After the moments passed, he stepped up   
close to him. He then place his hands on either side of his hips. He leaned foreward with a little grin   
placed upon his lips. "Know what I'd like to do?"  
  
The German sat there, eyes growing wide. He wasn't used to such close contact with other people. Sure,  
he came off as a slut, but he really wasn't. This type of contact always made him uneasy. Yeah, sure,  
people jumped him quite often, but it still just made him sick. It frightened him was a better word. He was  
scared to be close to someone, for fear of pain. Now, his leader, his bestfriend, was giving him an oddly  
familiar feeling.  
  
"Brad, what are you-- mmump!" his words were cut off by a crushing kiss. //Bradley Crawford.. kissing  
me?!// he thought as he managed a gasp before another stricking kiss hit his warm lips, caughing him to  
topple back onto the american's desk.  
  
Brad crawled on top and straddled the smaller man benieth him. His tongue exploring every creves of   
the German's mouth. He enjoyed every moment of it.This was a different story for the one beneith him.   
Schuldig was struggling to break free. He didn't want this.  
  
//Get the hell off me, Crawford!// Schuldig managed to scream into the americans mind. Luckily for  
him it resulted in an immediate reation from the older man. Brad pulled off of him, blinking puzzledly.  
"Get off," he grunted, pushing against Brad's chest.  
  
Brad stumbled off. Clearing his throat and straightening his tie, trying to play it off as nothing. Nothing  
at all. That Schuldig had no meaning to him whatsoever. He couldn't help but keep glancing at the  
red-head scrambling off of his, now, messy desk. He fully looked up just as Schuldig slammed the office door shut.  
  
-----------------------  
  
It had been a month since the 'incident with Schuldig, and he had yet for forgive him. The american  
had tried everything. A written apology, a phone call, face to face, candy.. flowers.. begging. Nothing  
worked. He was doomed to be hated and banished upon by his love forever.  
  
Brad leaned back in his hair, growling slightly at his own ignorance. Yes, he was stupid. He being  
rather inexperienced in relationships, he made a wrong move. A very wrong one. Moving onto his little  
German was a complete work of stupidity on his part.  
  
"Stupid," he murmured.  
  
He had nothing now. No Schuldig, no warm smiles from his lips, no laughter, no love, no warmth. All this  
was caused by his German. All his happiness taken away. There was nothing now, nothing left. No reason  
to live. No reason to burdin this world with his unwanted presence. Best of all.. "I can't hurt my Schuldig,"  
he whispered out, his voice shaking.  
  
"No more," he reached for the gun inside his desk drawer.  
  
----------------------  
  
Schuldig strolled down the dark hallways. Alone, and suprisingly, afraid. He always had the feeling   
someone was watching over him, taking care of him. Brad. Brad always made him feel safe, loved, like he had   
a place in the world. Maybe there was something more that friendship they shared. Brad seemed to think so.   
Maybe he just wasn't used to love. He didn't know how it felt, so maybe he did love brad. Brad surly loved the   
German. Schuldig could only ask himself if maybe, he loved Brad as well.  
  
A month before, when Brad jumped him, there was this warmth inside him as he felt his lips touch the others.   
The kiss was feirce, yet loving. Schuldig hated to admit it now, but he liked his first kiss. Yes, his first. And, he   
wanted to be kissed again and by the same american. He wanted to be held aftwerwards in his strong arms, feeling   
his warmth. He wanted to be loved.  
  
"Isn't that love?" he questioned himself outloud. He had no clue of his feelings for the american, well, till he kissed   
him that is. Maybe these feelings he gets now, have always been there, he just shut them out.  
  
It didn't matter anymore, he's shunned Brad so much this past month, he probably gave up on the German.   
Yes.. most likely.  
  
BANG!  
  
Schuldig's head shot to the direction the loud, single shot came. "Brad's.. office..?"  
  
He couldn't think straight now, images of horror and blood swarming into his mind like sweet chocolate on the tongue.   
His heart pumped so hard it felt as his it would come out of his chest. He reached for thr door nob and turned it ever so   
slowly. His palms were sweaty as he pushed the door open, only to be greeted by foul cursing. A dark figure was  
fumbling about, trying to set the object in his hand.  
  
"I missed, god dammit," Brad snorted out between a few sobs. It was hard enough to kill himself, and now that he   
missed, he's getting second thoughts. Dammit.  
  
"Brad," a familiar voice rang in.  
"Schuldig?" he managed to whimper out between his quivering lips. Brad turned to meet the smaller figure behind him.   
He just stared as the German took the gun and tosses it to the floor a few feet away.  
  
"Don't kill yourself, Brad," Schuldig whispered.  
"Why not? You hate me now anyway, my life is just a big peice of bullshit and no one cares anyway," he huffed as he   
straightened his tie, then sniffed. He attempting to look professional and put together. Alls he wanted to do was please Schuldig.  
  
"I have a reason for you to live," Schuldig cooed. Brad frowned in reply, "Sure you do." Schuldig's soft smile fadded   
and turned into a glare.  
  
"If you don't want me reason, just say soa nd I'll leave you alone."  
Brad stared for a long moment at the glaring face, it wasn't much of a glare, fi you looked into the german's beautiful eyes.   
Inside his eyes, and deep into his soul, revealed love, caring, worry.  
  
"I want your reason," Brad choked out, just as Schuldig leaned up and kissed him.  
  
------------------------  
  
FIN 


End file.
